Bella is a Famous Cowgirl
by Miss.SummerLynnWhitlock
Summary: This story takes place in Twilight before New Moon. Bella is a famous cowgirl that has been training for rodeos since she was 4 and she is a 4 time rodeo champion. She has to move back to Texas where she is from to do rodeos and she is rich. She tells the Cullens then she has to leave for Texas what will happen with her and the Cullens?
1. The Truth is out

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Those characters are owned by the one and only Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

I get in my sky blue Lamborghini that the Cullens don't know about. You see, I am a four time rodeo champion. So, I am speeding down to the Cullens at 110 mph. I have to move to Texas for my rodeos. That's why I am going to tell the Cullens about my rodeos and all. When I arrive, all the Cullens are on the front porch, because they heard the car moving so fast. They are all so surprised to see me driving the car.

"Bella, where did you get that car?" Edward asked.

"I've been having this car and there is something I need to tell all of y'all," I say in my Texan accent because I'm not really from Phoenix. I'm really from Texas.

"Ok, so let's go inside and discuss this," said Carlisle. So we went inside and sat in the living room.

"I'm not really from Phoenix," I said. "I'm actually from Texas. I am Isabella Marie McAllister, four time rodeo champion. I have been training to be in rodeos since I was four. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys."


	2. Cullens' Reaction

BPOV

"Ok, were you ever going to tell us or is there some reason for you telling us?" said Rosalie.

"Well, I didn't want anyone to know because of paparazzi, but I decided to tell y'all and also I have to tell y'all that I have to move back to Texas," I said with a frown.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us. I don't think I can trust you anymore, Bella. I hate you'" said Edward.

"Oh, come on Edward, don't be too hard on her at least she told us," said Emmett.

"Does your dad know you do rodeos, Bella?" said Jasper.

"No, he doesn't know, because if he did, he wouldn't let me do rodeos anymore," I said.

"Rodeos are very dangerous and you can get seriously injured, Bella," said Esme.

"I know, but I have been doing rodeos for years now," I say.

"Ummmmm, do you do the PBR's?" asked Emmett.

"Uhhh, yeah, why? Have you seen me on TV or something?" I ask.

"Actually, I have. You are so awesome! You haven't got hurt once! That is amazing!" Emmett yelled.

"Thanks!" I squeal. (yeah I squealed)

"So, I have to head to the airport to catch my plane now," I say.

"Good, get out of this house and away from me," says Edward.

"Yeah, well I hate you, too. Oh, and thanks for cheating on me and not telling me!" I yell.

"What are you talking about? I've never cheated on you," says Edward.

"Oh, don't act so innocent. I saw you and Alice kissing in a non-sibling way in Alice and Jasper's room a week ago when I was supposed to come see Alice for something. And sorry Jasper," I say in tears. "Any ways, I have to head to the airport," I say with a frown still in tears.

And with that I walked out of the Cullen house, jumped into my Lamborghini, and headed toward the Port Angeles airport.


	3. At the Airport and the Cullen House

BPOV

I just got to the airport and had my Lamborghini sent to the airport in Houston. The Cullens didn't even follow me here. Oh well. I have to worry about all the rodeos I have when I get to my house in Houston. That reminds me, even though the Cullens think I hate shopping, I really don't. So, what that reminded me of is that I totally need to go shopping for new button down shirts, blue jeans, cowgirl boots, and cowgirl hats.

I went to the gate where my plane boards at. Then I started thinking. I can't wait to get back to Houston. This is because my friends Brittany, Summer, and Alicia live in Houston. I don't think about not being able to wait to see my parents, because I don't have any parents. They both died. The song Blown away by Carrie Underwood explains some of my life. Then I was brought out of my thoughts by this …

_"Flight 157 to Houston is now boarding" said the airport attendant._

Then I got up with my carryon, meaning my purse, and got on to the plane. Houston here I come! Can't wait!

EPOV _(right after Bella left the Cullen house and sped off)_

I can't believe she never told us about being a cowgirl. I also can't believe she had been lying to us about her real life this whole time. That really upset me. Then with what everybody else was thinking made it worse.

_"I can't believe she lied to us and never told us" –Carlisle._

_"I can't believe that sweet dear lied to us like that." –Esme._

_"Why didn't I see this coming? Maybe it was a split decision" –Alice._

_"I bet she wasn't really planning on telling us when she met us. Probably didn't mean for anyone to find out" –Rosalie._

_"All these emotions are killing me. Upset, sad, mad, disbelief, shock, surprise." –Jasper._

_"Hmmm, maybe I should of known she was a cowgirl. I think I've seen her on TV before during a rodeo." –Emmett._

"Emmett, you saw Bella on TV before?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah, I think so. Although, she goes by Isabella McAllister, and is really good at bull riding in the PBR's," he replies. 'Wait she rides bulls?' I think to myself.

"That's a pretty dangerous sport," inputs Carlisle.

"Well, she's never got injured before and I highly doubt she ever will," Emmett says.

"She must really be good then. I've never seen anyone ever not get hurt being in a rodeo," Jasper says.

"Well, I hope she doesn't get herself hurt" Esme adds with a worried tone.

"Why should we care if she gets hurt or not. She lied to us," says Rosalie in a very annoyed tone.

"We care because she is still a part of this family Rose," says Emmett, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, (surprisingly) Jasper, and I, simultaneously.

"Well, I don't care about her," says Rose as she storms upstairs.


	4. Plane, Cullen house, and Texas Home

**Author's Note: I own the characters Mark, Jason, Austin, Kirsten, Summer, Alicia, and Haley. The rest is owned by Stephanie Meyer! :)**

BPOV

I got on the plane and sat down. Then I started to think about how I saw Edward and Alice making out in her and Jasper's room. I had cried for the rest of that day and all of that night. Although, this was a week ago. I just never confronted them about it, because I thought it would be better to do it when I leave for Texas. I have been planning to move back to Texas ever since I saw them making out. I feel bad for Jasper since he didn't know they did that. I was brought out of my thoughts by a flight attendant.

"Ma'am, can I get you anything to eat or drink?" she asked.

"Ummm, I coke is fine," I replied to her. Then she handed me a coke and I thanked her.

Then I started to think about how excited I was to be heading back to Texas and getting back to doing my rodeos and PBR's. It is so exhilarating to be in the ring. Also there are all those cute cowboys. The cowboys may be cute but they are also sweet and gentlemanly. That's how they're raised down here.

I was brought out of my thoughts again, but I looked at my watch and I didn't know I had been thinking for a couple hours now.

_"We will be landing shortly so please buckle your seatbelts," the flight captain announced._

After we landed, I got off the plane, got all my luggage to put along with my carry- on, then I headed out of the airport and got in my Lamborghini. With that I am making my way toward McAllister Ranch. Let the fun await.

EPOV

I am so mad at her right now. I can't believe Bella lied to us and never told us about any of this. Oh, well she's gone and I don't care about her. Now I can have Alice who is lying right next to me. Then I leaned over and started making out with her. (Then you know what goes on from there.)

JPOV

I can't believe they cheated on us. I am so mad at Alice and Edward right now. I'm also so upset they did this to us. I wonder how long Bella has been feeling this. I hope she is and will be okay. I feel sorry for the both of us, but especially her since she saw it happening and I didn't. Oh, and Carlisle and Esme are pretty pissed off at Edward and Alice right now. Ha ha.

BPOV

I just got to the ranch, well my ranch, anyway. Now, here comes all of my friends. Summer, Alicia, and Haley all squeal and hug me. Then Jason Lamborghini and his brother Austin run over to me and yell "Bella" at the same time while hugging me. Oh, maybe I should mention two things. One, I know the whole Lamborghini coven. (Yes, I said coven.) And, two, the Lamborghinis are vampires and my real second family. Now, here comes Mark and Kirsten, Jason and Austin's parents. They both hug me and kiss me on the cheek. I think of them as my parents, considering Charlie and Renee actually aren't my parents nor adopted parents; they just say I am to help me out. I don't even call them mom and dad. I only call Mark and Kirsten mom and dad.

"Bella, we're so happy to have you back on the ranch!" Mark, Kirsten, Jason, Austin, Summer, Alicia, and Haley say simultaneously.

"I'm so glad to be back guys!" I reply with lots of enthusiasm like they had. "I am so glad to be around my real family and I'm so happy to see all you guys again!"

"Bella, I was wondering, since you're back and all…" Jason trails off.

"Jason, if you are trying to ask me if we can get back together again, than the answer is yes!" I say to him.

"How did you know that was what I was trying to say?" he asks surprised.

"I just thought that was what you were thinking. So, is that what you were trying to ask?" I reply.

"Yes," he says. Then his lips crash down on mine for a passionate kiss.

"Get a room you two!" yells Austin.

"Yeah," everyone else says.

"Whatever," I say after I pulled away and rolled my eyes at them.

Then the boys grab my stuff and bring it to my room in my mansion that I let the Lamborghinis live in. Also, they use the huge second garage I had built for their mechanics shop for auto building and repair. They are so my family.


	5. Shoppin', Cheatin', and Practicin'

BPOV

Ok, so, today the girls and I are going shopping for clothes to wear for my next rodeos. I need new clothes for rodeo and practice, because, well I don't have a reason, except to get to shop. I know that when I was in Forks, I pretended to not like shopping, but I really do. I just only like shopping for western wear. Plus, it was torture not wearing my western wear in Forks. Here, the only thing I wear is western wear and at night I'll wear shorty shorts and a tank top. Today is going to be fun.

So, I got lots of new clothes. I got plaid, button down, shirts in the colors purple, red, pink, sky blue, dark blue, yellow, light green, dark green, and turquoise. I also got nine pairs of super cute, boot cut, bedazzled jeans. They are sort of tight fitting, too. Then I got some new pairs of boots. They are all square toe. They are also half boots. The tops for the pairs all match the color of my plaid shirts. Then I got two new hats. One is black and the other is an off- white.

We just got back to the mansion. Here comes my cute and sweet boyfriend Jason. He grabs my bags and brings then to my room. Isn't he sweet! Then he goes to his room. Well that is sort of weird. Whenever I used to get home he'd say somethin' like "Welcome home, Baby". Well I might want to go and see what's up.

I knock on his door and no one answers. Hmmm. I knock again. Still no answer. So, I just walked in to his room. What I saw got me steamin'. He's layin' in his bed, makin' out with a blonde. Well, if he wants to do that, let's see how he likes this.

"Baby, what are you doin'? I thought you love me. Honey, this ain't right," I say in my Texan accent. Hmmm. Wonder how he liked that.

"Honey, what is she talkin' about?" the blonde said.

"I don't know, Darlin'," Jason says to the blonde.

"Well, if you didn't want to be my boyfriend you could of told me, Jason!" I holler at Jason. He is a cheater. Should've known.

"I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout," he says to me in a fake Texan accent. He's from New Jersey and so is the rest of my family. You can tell by the blonde's farmer tan that she's from here and I wonder if she realized he has a fake accent yet. I have a card to flip.

"What if I told you that if you didn't quit wit' the dumb act and the fake accent, that I will kick you out of this house? You know this is my house and you are under my roof. I wouldn't of cared if you hadn't been cheatin' on me like this," I say in a somewhat calm voice along with a light accent and a mean glare.

"Fine, Shelby, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is my other girlfriend Shelby," he says like a New Jersian. I'm his girlfriend? Not anymore.

"I ain't yer girlfriend anymore. Wer' through. I'm done! I now know I can't trust you anymore and I now know I shouldn't of trusted you. And, Shelby, get out of my house!" I yell. This time I yell, Austin comes runnin' up the stairs.

"No, I'm not leavin'. I am stayin' right here. You can't kick me out. I'm Jason's girlfriend and I won't listen to you," she says in a high, squeaky, matter- of- fact tone.

"I wouldn't of said that," Austin mutters under his breath and lookin' at the ground. I chuckle at that. Then I put on a mean glare and the girl doesn't flinch.

"Look, this is my house and you are under my roof. You will listen to me and get out of my house," I say advancing toward her. She looks a little scared. "Or, I will call the cops on you for trespassin', after I ruff you up sayin' it's self-defense. I ain't goin' to show you no mercy. Now. Get. Out. Of. My. House!" I yell.

"I'm ain't movin' from this spot," she replies in what's supposed to be a menacing voice. Please, you don't want to mess with me.

"Austin, go call the cops. I have some things to take care of," I say in a very menacing voice and an evil glare. By this time, all the family is up here watchin'. Austin turns to go call and Shelby jumps up and runs out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door. She won't be comin' back. Then I look at Jason.

"You have another girl in this house again and you will be lookin' for a place to live," I say and walk out and into my room.

After I put my clothes my clothes away, I put on some PJ's and went to bed.

This mornin' I woke up for the second time and all of Jason's stuff was gone out of his room and so was he. I woke up the first time to the rest of the Lamborghinis yellin' and hollerin' at Jason to pack his stuff and leave. Well, he's gone so that makes one less person in this house. Oh well.

I have practice today. I got dressed and headed out to the rodeo arena I have on my ranch. Let's have some fun.

First I got on a bull and practiced my bull ridin'. Next, I got to practicin' my bronch ridin'. After that, I went to the ropin' cattle. Then, I did barrel racing. That was a long day. I practiced extra hard, because I have a rodeo tomorrow. Can't wait. Goin' to rodeos and bein' in them is all so excitin' and fun.


	6. Rodeo and the Cullens

BPOV

Today is the big day. I have my first rodeo since I have got back home. I'm so excited. Nothing can get me in a bad mood today. All of us in my house are so excited. We're all starring in the rodeo tonight. Well, let's just say I am not really like how I was in Forks. I love make- overs.

Today, all us girls are spending the day doing make- overs for the rodeo tonight. First we are doing our hair. Well, this is when we all have the same style. We all curl our hair and spray it with hair spray so it stays curled how we want it. That took a good two hours. Our hair has to be perfect. It is now 12:00 pm. Lunch break! We eat lots of healthy fruits and vegetables for lunch and drink water. We have to be healthy and strong for our rodeos. Now it's time for make- up. We use all water proof make- up, because we sweat during the fun and we don't need it messing up on out faces during the night's events. I'm wearing white eye shadow to go with my sky blue plaid shirt and boots, my boot cut jeans with bedazzled crosses on the back pockets, and my black cowgirl hat. The other girls are wearing smoky eye shadow that goes with their uniform attire (as I sometimes call it). We then put on mascara, eye liner, blush, and foundation. We all look beautiful with a capital B. It is now 2:00 pm. The rodeo starts at 6:00, so we have four hours.

We don't practice, because we need all the energy we can get for tonight. So, we talk. Talk about tactics, past mistakes, and improvements we could make to get a better ride on a bronch or bull. We also talk about the same things, except this time for steer ropin'. We want to get good scores tonight. Another thing we talk about is our halftime show all us girls are doing. We are going to do tricks on bulls and horses. Everybody is going to love our routine.

It's time for the rodeo. Let's get this party started! Nothing is more exciting than this. I have adrenaline pumping through my veins. My heart is beating a mile a minute. It's almost time for me to get in a shoot, onto a bull and get into that arena. My "father" Mark is rubbing the tension out of my shoulders. It helps when he does that before I ride. Well, it's time!

_"Now, last but not least, we have the best bull rider I've ever see. She can ride 'em till you fall asleep. She is, Isabella Marie McAllister!" the announcer said. _

Let's do this. I tip my hat to the boy in charge of opening the shoot and he opens the gate.

The bull bolts out of the gate. It is buckin' in me every which way. I just keep my left hand closed around the rope, right hand in the air, legs tucked under the bull, and I just move with the bull. I catch a glimpse of bronze hair. Oh no. It can't be. I look again. It is all the Cullens there. For some reason, _he_ has Alice in his lap. I thought she was with Jasper. I look at Jasper and I remember that I told the others that _him_ and Alice, my **ex-** best friend, cheated on Jasper and I. I feel sorry for him, 'cause he has to hang around all those couples. I look at him more closely and he is smiling at me and looking into my eyes. I feel a pull to him for some reason. Weird.

I hear the buzzer and I know my ride is over. I stayed on the whole time. I stand up on the bulls back and see Jasper's mouth moving. I know what he is saying by reading his lips. "What is she doing?" He looks concerned, too. I do a back flip off the bull and it's still bucking.

_"Well, that is the hardest bull to ride. As you can see, Miss. McAllister is very skilled. No one has beet her ride. She is in first place for bull ridin'," the announcer says. _Oh yeah! Beat that boys!

Next is bronch ridin'. I go first. Of course! I hop on a bronch, tip my hat, and the bronch bolts out the gate like a speeding bullet. Woooah weee! This will be a fun ride. I do the same thing I did with the bull, only this time I dismount with a front flip instead. Another first place. My family is all in the top ranks for both sections so far and the others are behind us. Our family is amazing.

Next is steer restlin'. I am not as good at this category, but I'll try my hardest. I'm on my favorite horse, Twilight. When it is time to rope the steer, my horse runs out the gate with great speed and agility. I circle my rope in the air and toss it toward the head of the steer. Thankfully, it gets around the animal's head. I dismount my horse and run over to the young cow. I grab it by the horns and take it to the ground. I got second place! Wow, that's surprising.

Time for the halftime show. Alicia, Kirsten, Summer, Haley, and I all mount a bull and run out the shoots. The bulls are a buckin' and we are doin' tricks off the bulls and jumpin' back on. We did summersaults, back flips, front flips, cart wheels, round offs, back handsprings, and front handsprings. We were amazing. I was singing while we were doin' our routine.

Once upon time

A few mistakes ago

I was in your sights

You got me alone

You found me

You found me

You found me

I guess you didn't care

And I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard

You took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone

When he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies

He'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know

That he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on

From whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt

Is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone

When he met me

And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your sadest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything

Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places i'd never been

Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble!

Next is the second part of the steer restlin' category. My partner is Kirsten. My "mother" and I mount out horses Twilight and Eclipse. We ride out the gates. She gets her rope around the neck and I get mine around the back legs. We quickly dismount and hog tie the steer. Second place again. Wow, I'm on fire today!

Finally, we have the barrel racing. I run out the shoot like there's no tomorrow. I didn't knock over one barrel. Not even touched one. I did amazing tonight! Another first place.

Now for the finale. We have the buckle presentation. I got my buckle and it looked awesome. We all changed buckles in the middle of the arena. Then we all left to go outside the arena.

_"On behalf of Miss. McAllister, I would like to thank you all for coming to the McAllister ranch to see this rodeo tonight. Hope you had fun and drive home safely," the announcer said. _I was packing all my stuff up that I had placed in Twilight's stall when someone came up behind me.

"You were amazing tonight. I've never seen anyone ride like that before. It was also very dangerous of you when you did those tricks off the bulls and horses," the person said. I knew instantly who it was. It was the one and only, Jasper Hale.

"Thanks and I know what I'm doing. I won't get hurt as long as I be careful and not get distracted," I reply to him.

"Well I was a little worried about you," he says coming closer. "I thought you were going to get hurt. I was concerned for your safety."

"Well, I was and am fine. Also this may be a weird question, but did you feel that pull when you were lookin' into my eyes?" I ask. I have to know if I am goin' crazy or not.

"Yes, I did feel that pull," he replies while coming closer. He is close enough that I could touch him.

"What does it mean then?" I ask with curiosity in my voice. I really am very curious.

"It's called the mating pull," he replies while looking in my eyes again than quickly looking down at his feet in embarrassment or somethin'.

"I thought I was Edward's mate," I say with a confused expression. Was that a lie that Edward made up? Ugh, I hate his guts!

"No, you aren't his mate.," he looks into my eyes. "I am, Darlin'"

I smile. I just realize that Jasper is so sweet, kind, carin' and cute. He is so perfect for me. I just know he would keep me safe. I feel protected. I also love his texan accent, it's almost like mine.k

"Well, I wouldn't 've had it any other way." I whisper. I know he heard me. He looks surprised at what I said.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I would keep you safe and care for you. I'd make sure no harm would come to you," he says. I step closer to him and rest my hand on his cheek and look into his eyes. He stiffens a bit and then relaxes into my touch. I feel other eyes on me but I don't look up.

"Well, I know you guys are watching us," he says and pulls away. Emmett chuckles. I roll my eyes. Goofball, I think.

"Well, I think we should have a talk altogether, including you Bella," Carlisle suggests.

"Ok,, we can go to my mansion. Although I may need to warn you that three other people live with me. They are like my family," I reply.

"Well, we can't do that because they are human," he says.

"They already know about vampires. Mark and Kirsten are the parents of the family and they are both vampires," I say matter- of -factly.

"Ok, then. Let's go," says Emmett.

Rosalie is the first to hug me and say she missed me. She also apologized for how she used to treat me.

I grab my stuff and walk out of the stall and lock it. Then we start walking and I trip. I would of fell flat on my face if two strong arms hadn't caught me. I look up and I am face to face with Jasper. He pulls me upright and into his arms. I trip again and he picks me up.

"Put me down! I can walk myself," I yell.

"I might as well carry you. You're just going to trip again," he says and smiles softly at me. I melt and don't complain and just relax in his arms. "Where is your car?"

"I didn't drive my Lamborghini here. I drove my midnight blue Audi," I reply. He carries me to my car and I drive us to my mansion. This will be an interesting conversation.


	7. So Sorry! Author's Note

Hey, so thanks to all my reviewers. I just love to get your reviews. I haven't gotten any reviews in a while. :( Anyway, I just need to know if ya' ll want me to continue with this story. Please review or PM me if so. Also, please remember if you need a Beta reader, I would happily be of assistance. So R&R or R&PM! Thanks again to my reviewers! Also special thanks to my story followers and to the people who have favorited my stories.


End file.
